


[podfic] Critical Roles (and other nerdy things)

by wordsaremyfaith



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Characters play D&D, Gen, M/M, Minor Combeferre/Courfeyrac, Minor Enjolras/Grantaire, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/wordsaremyfaith
Summary: Podfic of "Critical Roles (and other nerdy things)" by C-chan (1001paperboxes).It starts out, oddly enough, as a way to improve Grantaire's math grades. It becomes a vehicle for making friends that perhaps will last a lifetime (or at least until graduation).





	[podfic] Critical Roles (and other nerdy things)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Critical Roles (and other nerdy things)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144584) by [C-chan (1001paperboxes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/pseuds/C-chan). 

> This is for klb because she was very excited to hear me record it when I told her it existed. (Sorry we ran out of time for that to be possible!)
> 
> I hope I haven't mangled any character's name too badly. I tried to use French pronunciations in my American accent, as well as I could.
> 
> Posted to [Podfic Bingo](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/podfic_bingo) for the prompt "meta."

**Cover Artist:** [wordsaremyfaith](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith)

**Additional Notes:** Thank you to [litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra) for hosting me!

**Download/Streaming Link:** [[podfic] Critical Roles (and other nerdy things)](http://wordsaremyfaith.kalindalittle.com/podfic/Critical%20Roles%20\(and%20other%20nerdy%20things\).mp3) (00:12:04, 22.31 MB, mp3 file)


End file.
